


Ténèbres

by Melie



Series: Fics dont je suis le plus fière [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Français | French, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle est perdue dans les ténèbres. Et personne ne viendra la chercher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ténèbres

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Il fait sombre. Non. Il fait noir. Tout noir. On ne voit plus rien. Vraiment plus rien.

Scieszka tremble.

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour elle, apparemment. Hors jeu, la dévoreuse de livres.

Elle qui pensait que le monde ne la rejetterait plus maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de lui être utile…

Apparemment, elle avait tort. La preuve en était…

Scieszka hait les ténèbres. Elle a toujours eu peur du noir.

Et sa lampe de poche refuse de fonctionner. Elle ne fonctionnera sans doute plus jamais.

Et dire qu'il lui restait encore tant de choses à faire… tant de livres à lire… tant, tant de pages à déchiffrer, à dévorer… voire plus tard à recopier… tant de textes qui ne seront jamais parcourus par ses grands yeux avides de lecture…

Des romans… action, romance, drame, science-fiction… des essais… philosophie, psychologie, alchimie… des rapports… armée, espionnage… des recettes de cuisine… des manuels de mécanique…

Mécanique.

Winry.

Pauvre Winry. Elle ne pourra jamais lui offrir ce livre qu'elle souhaitait tant. Jamais. C'est bien trop tard maintenant.

Elle s'en rendra peut-être compte. Elle se lèvera, prendra son petit-déjeuner, descendra dans la rue, et en passant devant une librairie elle se souviendra de Sciezska, de son petit rat de bibliothèque.

Oui, elle s'en souviendra brusquement, retournera sur ses pas, et la trouvera morte, figée dans les ténèbres.

Par la suite, chaque fois qu'elle passera devant la librairie, elle sera saisie d'un pincement au cœur semblable à du remords. Jusqu'au jour où elle l'oubliera.

Ou alors elle ne s'en rendra jamais compte, et le cadavre sera trouvé complètement par hasard.

Toujours le nez dans ses livres, Scieszka ne se fait pas facilement remarquer. Elle est même persuadée que les gens l'oublient aussitôt après l'avoir vue.

Ce n'a pas été le cas de Winry, pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais qui sait…

Se retrouver seule dans les ténèbres amène à se poser beaucoup de questions.

Mais soudainement la lumière revient. Et Shieszka est dans les bras de Winry.

Winry. Elle ne l'as pas oubliée.

"J'ai…"

Elle en sanglote presque.

"J'ai voulu aller te chercher ton livre sur les automails, et toute la pile m'est tombée dessus…"

Winry sourit en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle est vraiment belle quand elle sourit.

Elle explique à Scieszka qu'elle a compris dès qu'elle a vu qu'il y avait une place vide dans le lit.

La bibliothèque est un peu sans dessus-dessous. C'est toujours le cas, mais il semble que Winry s'est énervée sur plusieurs piles de livres avant de trouver la bonne.

Tant pis. Elles rangeront. Ou pas.


End file.
